


Wild Card

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Sex, Twincest-not related, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has never experienced a danger like the one Bill presents. Very soon, Tom finds himself in a whirlwind of emotions and violence. Can he handle his new life? Or will he crack under the new pressure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one that I really like and also posted it originally to tokiohotelfiction.com. I posted it here in the hopes of getting more exposure.

Chapter One

The alarm clock blared through Tom’s bedroom and he rolled over, groaning when he looked at the clock. It was 3:30am which meant that he had to be at work in the next forty-five minutes. Tom pushed himself out from under his covers and stumbled into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and hoped it would wake him up enough to make coffee that was semi palatable. Tom tied his dark brown hair back and picked out what he was going to wear to the office. Most people in his department wore suits and ties but since Tom was in the field more often than not, he preferred to wear his street clothes. He put on a pair of fitted dark jeans with a long sleeve black shirt. After he had finally made the coffee and felt coherent enough to function, he got in his car and headed to the site he worked at. He was having a fairly good day until he heard his phone ringing incessantly in his pocket. Tom let out a heavy sigh and answered it, knowing that it was going to mean a really long day.

“Listing, what is so important that you have to call me on the way to the office?” Tom asked, trying to remain calm so he didn’t speed. The last thing he needed was to get a speeding ticket on his way to work. Tardiness was not tolerated and Tom didn’t want to blacken his perfect driving record.

“There has been a change of plan in today’s work. We are meeting offshore,” Georg instructed. “We’ve just had someone appear on our radar that we never expected we would find so soon. He is now number one on the “To Do List” and the White House has instructed that we are not to do anything else until this person is apprehended.” 

“I will be there in ten minutes,” Tom replied, hanging up the phone. This was the part of his job he loved the most. The field work was the most exciting thing the CIA could offer to someone and Tom knew that he was lucky to have a position on such a strong task force. They hunted some of the most dangerous criminals of the underworld. Every second Tom wondered what was going to happen next, living on the edge was something he had always dreamed of.

Ten minutes later, Tom pulled up to the docks and raced aboard the cargo looking ship. He signaled to the captain that he was on board and the ship instantly detached from port. Tom wound his way around the hallways and finally made it to the central briefing room. Georg nodded at him with a grim look on his face. Tom raised an eye brow at him. If Georg wasn’t smiling or cracking jokes, the person who they were going after was a pretty high number on the most wanted list.

“That bad?” Tom asked. 

“You have no idea,” Georg returned.

As the two men were watching the large screen of a map with red dots littering different areas of Virginia and the rest of the country they were joined by their supervisor Jorg. He stood behind them with a grim look and his arms crossed over his chest. Jorg knew that Tom and Georg loved the hunt but he preferred to stay in his office. Jorg had never been one to enjoy living too much on the edge. Tom and Georg shifted uncomfortably under their boss’s intense stare. Tom cleared his throat, hoping it would make Jorg start talking and break the silence.

“Who is it that the president is so concerned with us catching?” Tom asked. “This is German house. Most of the time they are focused on different terrorists from the Middle Eastern countries. I didn’t know we had someone who needed this much attention.”

“That’s because this person is under a highly classified status and his name is only released in our specialized sites. Everyone who is gathered here knows how important this is and has been read in. You are the last to be read in,” Jorg said. He waved his hand to the people at the computers and a picture of a gorgeous young man popped up on the screen. He had long black hair and wore dark make up. There was a smoldering seduction about him and Tom gave his boss a surprised look.

“I know it is always the quiet ones you have to look out for but he looks like he has never done a single day of hard work in his life,” Tom said. “Is he an accomplice or the actual person we are looking for?”

“Believe it or not this is him. His name is Bill Kaulitz. He is not someone you want to mess with and he is someone we never thought we could catch. He is wanted for the murder of 26 different organized crime members,” Jorg said.

“Isn’t he technically doing us a favor by taking the mafia off the streets?” Tom questioned. “I know that murder is murder but there are people out there killing innocents.” Jorg let out a heavy sigh.

“That’s where this becomes a difficult case. Kaulitz has killed more than just members of the mafia. He has taken out their private families as well. Men, women, and children. Some members of the mafia are even afraid of using him to carry out their hits because he is a wild card. Nothing is known about him or where he came from, and there is nothing predictable about him. He has no allegiance to a family or to a partner as far as we can tell,” Jorg said. Tom felt his stomach turn over and he fought hard to keep the coffee in his system.

“Was he told to kill the families of the men who had hits on them?” Georg asked. Jorg shook his head.

“No, he likes to take out the whole family for fun. We find the scene staged with the family on the couch in a row and then the target facing the family. Our best guess is that he tortures and kills the family to break the target and then he kills them. We need to figure out how to find his weak spot. Everyone has one we just need to know what his might be,” Jorg said. 

Tom stared at the picture of Bill for a long moment and ran his hand over his hair. The man’s eyes were cold and calculating. Tom knew that it wouldn’t be a person who was the weakness but an action. Something was pushing Bill to keep killing.

“Interrupt him,” Tom said in a barely audible tone. Jorg and Georg gave him strange looks. “If we can do something to stop him in the middle of killing the family or target and he is forced to leave, he won’t be able to resist coming back to finish the job.”

“The only problem with that plan is we could alert him to our presence,” Georg said. Tom shook his head.

“Not if we do it in the right way. Send someone in undercover to draw him out,” Tom said. “It isn’t like I have the whole plan worked out or if this plan will even work.” Jorg thought for a few moments.

“Well get that plan worked out because I am putting Georg in charge of the task force and since you love being in the field so much I’m putting you under cover. We will pose you another contract killer imposing on Kaulitz’s territory. That should be enough to draw him out but the risks to you Trumper are high,” Jorg said. “Are you prepared to take such risks in this situation? Normally I wouldn’t even think about going down this route but as I see it now, there isn’t much of a choice at this moment. We need to catch Kaulitz before he disappears again.”

“Who is the next target?” Tom asked. “It has to be something personal if he accidentally exposed himself to us.”

“We think it is his mother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bill Kaulitz sat in a new coffee shop across the street from his usual spot. He stared out the window and jiggled his foot angrily. He couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to actually show his face before his plan was fully in place. A white sports car pulled up to his old hide out and he watched as a muscular figure stepped out of the vehicle. Bill clenched his jaw as he watched the other figure survey the area before entering the cafe. The man was CIA, Bill could tell by the way he stood and the way he checked every roof and building before moving away. Bill was mentally kicking himself when his phone started buzzing like crazy on the table.

"B, why haven't you checked in yet. I know this job is personal but you've never let that stop you before," a man snapped at him. Bill closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm the rapidly growing fury. 

"It seems that you pushing me into this has attracted eyes in the intelligence community. Fix it or I will be delivering two bodies," Bill snarled and slammed the phone back down on the table, sloshing his coffee slightly. 

His current employer was getting to be a problem. Bill understood that this man was concerned about the information his mother was spilling but he didn't need to be so pushy. Bill figured he could always kill everyone involved. It would clear up loose ends and leave Bill an empty slate to disappear on. A small smile touched Bill's lips for a brief second before it vanished. He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed the mystery man sit down across from him. Bill narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, placing his forearms firmly on the table. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bill snarled. 

"Watching you," the man replied in a husky tone. Bill felt slightly taken aback at the blunt response. 

"You got a name?" Bill questioned. 

"Of course I do," was the man's response. 

"Well aren't you a little smart ass. Did your friends at the CIA ask you to come spy on me and make sure I don't do anything illegal?" Bill asked, hoping to throw the stranger off his game. The man laughed.

"You're funny. What makes you say I'm with the CIA?" he asked.

"Call it a hunch," Bill said. 

"Former CIA. They don't take kindly to...freelancing," the man said. Bill clenched his jaw and immediately stood up. Out of the corner of his eye, Bill saw movement and he suddenly felt that his location was compromised. The plumbing truck on the next block was suspiciously out of place. 

"Move...now..." Bill said, grabbing the other man by the upper arm and dragging him away. 

Bill dragged them out into the alley before breaking out in a run. The man followed closely behind him, every once in a while looking back over his shoulder. They kept running for several blocks before stopping, both breathing hard from all the adrenaline. Bill smirked at the other man and casually handed him his wallet back.

"Pleasure to meet you Tom, formerly of the CIA," Bill said. Tom chuckled.

"How long have you been holding my wallet, Bill?" Tom replied, making sure the contents was still where it should. Once again, Bill narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Bill snapped. 

"Former CIA, remember?" Tom laughed. "I have my sources who are still active." Bill made an angry growling sound and had to resist the urge to punch the nearest brick wall.

"Damn it! I should have known this was going to happen!" he grumbled. "Never send a contractor if you want the job done right the first time." 

"I thought you were the contractor," Tom said, not bothering to hide his surprise. For a few moments, Bill just stared at him before he burst into hysterics, doubling over.

"I've done my share of dirty work but I only get into wet work when it is necessary. Blood stains everything," Bill drawled. "I'm not as active as I used to be. I'm enjoying my relaxation time." For a split second, Tom considered turning on his transmitter so Georg could listen in, but something stopped him. There was something about the man standing in front of him that made Tom wonder if a life of crime wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tom stared blankly down at his menu with his two friends Georg and Gustav. He had been distracted ever since meeting Bill. He had never figured out why Bill had dragged them away so fast but part of him didn't care that he was in the dark for once in his life. A new rush of adrenaline pumped through Tom as he had let a criminal mastermind lead him through the streets. The rush sent a tingle down his spine and he glanced down at his phone, hoping that Bill would call him sooner rather than later. 

"What has you so quiet, Tom?" Georg asked. Gustav couldn't stop himself from snickering. Tom was never one to keep quiet.

"Just thinking about my undercover story," Tom said. "I don't think Kaulitz will be fooled by much. I mean watching him yesterday raised a lot of questions." Gustav narrowed his eyes and stopped laughing almost immediately.

"What was he doing?" Gustav asked.

"Sitting by a window in a coffee shop staring across the street at another coffee shop as if he were waiting for something to happen. Then out of nowhere he just left," Tom said.

"Were you able to make contact?" Georg asked. 

"No, but I know he was watching me. I could have been the reason he bolted. He was gone by the time I crossed the street," Tom lied. Gustav frowned.

"I didn't know that letting him see you was part of the plan. Usually gathering Intel requires staying back in the shadows," Gustav said. "What if he suddenly decides that it is a good time to kill you? What do you do then?" 

"You're being paranoid. I know exactly what Kaulitz is known for and I know he is not to be trifled with. Something is making him sloppy this go round and I am going to use it to my advantage. I have to find out what spooked him," Tom said, lightly slamming his fist down on the table to make a point. 

"Maybe it's the fact that a spook is watching him," Georg pointed out. Tom realized that the conversation was getting him nowhere so he dropped the subject and finally ordered his meal. The anticipation that Bill was going to make contact was killing him.  
****  
Bill sat in his old family mansion twirling a knife between his fingers. He sat at the dinning room table across from his parents, both of them knowing that one or both of them would be dead soon. Bill continued to stare at his parents until the tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. 

"Who will be the lucky one to survive the night?" Bill asked softly, causing his parents to give each other nervous glances. 

"Bill, you don't have to do this. We are so sorry we reported that last auction. We were just worried about you getting hurt," his mother said tearfully. Bill's laugh was cold.

"I was untouchable until you decided that every single intelligence agency in the world needed to know who I was and what I do. Thankfully, I was able to stop the information before it reached anyone of consequence, namely Interpol and Mossad. The CIA, however, seems to have a lot more information which means you've been talking," Bill said. "That really hurts my feelings. I mean, aren't parents supposed to protect their children?" Bill slammed the tip of knife into the mahogany table. 

"Take me, Bill. I am the one who reported everything. Your mother had nothing to do with it," his father begged. 

Bill studied his father carefully before standing and walking to where they sat. He stood behind his mother and wrapped his fingers around her neck. She let out a strangled cry when she realized what was happening. Bill's father lunged to protect his wife but Bill snapped his other arm forward, punching his father in the solar plexus. His father doubled over and sank to the ground. Tears were in his mother's eyes but Bill felt nothing. There was an empty hole where his emotions should have been. Bill squeezed harder on his mother's throat causing her to grasp at his arm as she struggle against the iron grip. Her legs kicked a few times and she started to quiet. After a few moments she went still, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Two minutes. Bill had always thought his mother would have put up more of a fight. Bill stared at his mother for a while before turning to his father.

"This is your punishment. You get to live knowing that it is your fault mother is dead," Bill stated as if he were talking about the weather. "I have to leave now, I am very busy at the moment. Enjoy cleaning this up and if I hear even a whisper that the cops, the Feds, or the intelligence community is involved in this, I will come back and finish you off myself."

Bill straightened his suit and tie before he walked out of the room. As he was headed to the front door he pulled out his phone and stared at the number Tom had given him. He sucked in a deep breath before he pressed the call button. He needed a drink and he didn't want to drink alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tom sat at a table in a local bar waiting. He bounced his leg up and down; a nervous habit he had acquired as a child. He didn't know what to expect when he saw Bill, but the moment the crime financier walked in the room, Tom knew something was wrong. He stood up and gently placed his hand on Bill's arm. Much to his surprise, Bill leaned into his touch and put his head on Tom's shoulder. Instinctively Tom wrapped his arms around Bill and hugged him tightly. He felt the man relax a little and he let him go. 

Bill took several shots of whiskey before he was ready to talk. He had never let someone hold him after a kill. It helped warm the emptiness he felt but it didn't make it go away. Bill clutched the glass of whiskey so tightly that he was afraid it would break. How was he supposed to admit that he had just killed his mother and it didn't bother him? 

"Are you going to be okay?" Tom asked, not really knowing how to approach the subject. He had never had a conversation with someone in Bill's line of work. Bill chuckled softly and sipped his liquor. 

"I will be. I'm always shaken after a kill. I don't feel bad about it but I get physically sick. I don't know how to stop it other than pounding whiskey," Bill muttered, and then he stopped short. "I've never shared that with anyone before." Tom raised his eye brows. 

"I feel honored then. Would you like to stay with me tonight? I could use your help. I'm new to this whole contract thing. The CIA doesn't exactly teach you how to kill people," Tom said. Bill looked surprised.

"I thought all you spooks were like James Bond," Bill teased. 

Tom couldn't help but roll his eyes. Butterflies flitted around in his stomach. He couldn't believe that he was nervous. When he was with a mark, he was in the zone and never broke character, and he certainly never invited contract killers to spend the night with him. 

"No, we didn't even get cool gadgets to play with. It was mainly sitting at a desk analyzing chatter," Tom said, and then his body went cold. Tom closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. Bill frowned a little but then the realization hit him. Bill narrowed his eyes.

"You're still working for the CIA," Bill snarled. Tom nodded dumbly. 

"As far as they know I haven't made contact with you. You're not what I expected so there is really no reason to get rid of me now," Tom said. For a few moments Bill could only stare at Tom, hardly believing what he said. Then he laughed and downed the rest of his whiskey. 

"You can still be an asset. Having you on the inside would be extremely helpful. Plus the pay is a lot more than you make in your current occupation," Bill said. 

Tom gulped. He had always said he would never cross that line. He had faced numerous criminals before Bill and Tom had always told himself that he would always fight against those people. Tom could feel his whole body shaking as he considered his options. Not being an asset to Bill was suicide. Walking away from the job always ended in death. Tom thought for a few moments about what it would mean to be a mole in the CIA. His body went still and he made his choice. Tom had never been more sure of something in his life. He didn't care if his life was going to end. He was tired of fighting a loosing battle. 

"What would you like me to do first?" Tom asked, resigning himself to lousy fate. Bill smirked.

"Take me home," Bill whispered, letting the buzz of the alcohol cloud his better judgement. This time it was Tom's turn to smirk. 

Tom paid out the tab before wrapping his arm around Bill's waist and leading him out of the bar. They walked arm in arm for a few blocks before stumbling into Tom's apartment. When they got inside Bill turned around a wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. For a while they stood face to face, so close that their noses were touching. Bill tilted his head to the side and softly brushed their lips together. Tom gasped but leaned into the kiss nonetheless. At the response from Tom, Bill threaded his fingers through Tom's hair and kissed him as hard as he could. Tom made a small moaning noise before he grabbed Bill and picked him up. He carried Bill into his bedroom and roughly threw him down on the bed. Bill made a sound of pleasure and dragged Tom down onto of him. He thrust his hips upward coming into contact with Tom's groin, earning another moan, this one not so small. 

As the two men let down their guards and lost themselves in the moment of passion, neither of them heard the front door of the apartment open. It was until they heard footsteps that they stopped suddenly what they were doing. Both held their breath, waiting.

"Tom? Are you here? Jorg needs us to come in immediately and you're not answering your phone," Gustav called out. 

Panic set in. Tom all but pushed Bill off the bed. Bill jumped up and bolted heading for the window. He climbed out onto the fire escape and after one last kiss, he jumped. Tom shook his head in surprise but closed the window and headed out into the living room.

"What's with you using the spare key?" Tom snapped. Gustav gave him a funny look. 

"You're hiding something," he said. He took in a deep breath and caught a whiff of cologne that wasn't Tom's. "Who is in your bedroom." Tom let out a soft hissing noise.

"No one," he growled in a low tone. Gustav snorted.

"If it really was no one then you wouldn't be trying to hide it so hard," Gustav pointed out. Tom glared at him, hating that all his friends were trained spooks. It made keeping anything even remotely close to a secret nearly impossible.

"If you don't believe me, go check," Tom said.

"You're setting me up to look like a jealous ex and you know very well that I don't care who you are with. We broke up for a reason," Gustav whispered. Tom sighed, feeling guilty.

"Gus, you know that's not it. I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Tom said. "I'm sorry." Gustav looked surprised.

"I've never heard you apologize for anything in your life. Even for breaking my heart," Gustav replied. Tom felt a lump form in his throat and he had to fight off the tears.

"Gus..." Tom started but Gustav cut him off.

"What's done is done and for the record I still love you too. Are you going to tell me who was here?" Gustav asked.

"I can't. He wants his privacy," Tom said.

"We'll just know that if breaks your heart or hurts you in anyway I will kill him," Gustav said. "There are nine spots to inject poison, ya know." 

"Yeah, because you are a total assassin," he teased. Gustav suddenly turned serious.

"Please tell me you're not doing something you are going to regret. Kaulitz is dangerous. Be careful Tomi. You know what will happen if the agency finds out," Gustav said. Tom blanched.

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked. "Why would you assume that it's Kaulitz that was here?"

"You forget that I know you almost better than you know yourself. You might have gotten away with it if it had been someone other than me," Gustav said. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. It's totally your choice if you want to commit treason and turn you back on all the morals you have ever stood for." Tom's face fell at the disappointed tone.

"I don't know what to say," Tom whispered. Gustav shrugged.

"We need to get going. Jorg is waiting at the site," Gustav said. "I'm guessing we are never going to catch Kaulitz. He knows how to hide himself and with your help he will be untouchable." Tom shook his head.

"I don't want to inform for him. My whole life I've always said I would never get involved with a criminal or be a criminal," Tom said. "I didn't mean to have feelings for him. What am I supposed to do? We both know that he will kill me if I go back on my word to him."

"That's up to you. But just know that if something goes bad I will be there to back you up," Gustav said. "I may not be an assassin but I can still put up one hell of a fight."

Gustav stared at Tom for a while before he gave him a quick kiss. He blushed a deep shade of red and so did Tom. Tom clapped him on the back and then started walking towards the door.

"Well, are you coming? I thought you said Jorg was waiting for an important briefing," Tom teased. Gustav blushed again but quickly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tom and Gustav were the last to arrive at the briefing which earned them a surprised look from Georg. The two usually avoided spending alone time together, it brought up too many memories from their past relationship. Jorg gave them both stern looks but said nothing aloud; though no words were needed to tell what the older man was clearly thinking. 

"The body of Simone Kaulitz was recovered this evening by the local police. They turlned over the evidence to the FBI who immediately called me," Jorg said. "Tom, please tell me that you have information on Kaulitz. My guess is, he will go underground soon. As much as I respect the agents at the FBI, stealth is our specialty not theirs. Kaulitz will smell them coming a mile away." Cold fear pulsed through Tom. Gustav shifted uncomfortably but subtle enough not to attract the deputy director's notice. 

"All I know for sure is that he was here to kill his mother. I over heard a conversation today. The person on the other end seemed to be telling Kaulitz he needed to hurry up. Also from the sound of it Kaulitz isn't a subcontractor. I think most of the time he is the boss," Tom said. Jorg look as surprised as Tom had when he had found out that Bill was the one I charge. With as much blood as he had on his hands, he fit in well with other wet work agents. Most of the people at the top avoided the glaring eye of the spotlight.

"We need you to make contact as soon as you can. We need to catch him before he leaves for a non extradition country. Tom get moving. This is not a request. It is an order," Jorg demanded. 

Tom looked startled for a moment but recovered quickly. He nodded once before running to the surface of the black site. Once he was on the deck he was met by a helicopter that would take him back to the main land. Butterflies twisted about in his stomach. He didn't know what to expect from Bill but he knew the reaction wasn't going to be pretty. Realizing that being in the same room as an angry crime financier with no sense of remorse could get him killed, Tom decided that the best way for him the approach the subject was to text Bill.

_Tom: Bill, the FBI found your mother's body. We were all ordered to be on high alert and looking for you._

Tom sucked in a deep breath as he hit send, thankful that he had the skills to encrypt the message heavily. He really wished the butterflies would go away. It made him feel nauseous and being on a helicopter didn't help the problem. Tom ended up getting a response faster than he expected.

_Bill: I am at your apartment. You really need to get better locks and a security guard. For a spook you don't take security very seriously._

Tom smirked.

_Tom: I don't keep anything at that apartment. I don't even live there. It is just a front. I have a safe house and I'll be damned if anyone, including you, knows where it is._

_Bill: well played. I will be waiting for you._

Upon landing, Tom hurled himself out of the helicopter and ran to his car. He checked underneath and lifted the hood to make sure no devices had been planted before he got in and started the car. The car ride was even more agonizing than the helicopter flight had been. Tom swore he hit every single red light on the route back to where Bill was waiting. Tom jogged up the three flights of stairs to his faux apartment. When he opened the door, he found Bill lounging calmly on the couch.

"You're certainly a lot more calm than I expected," Tom said. Bill shrugged.

"I knew they would find her body, my father isn't original when it comes to disposing bodies. I didn't learn to do what I do from him," Bill replied. “I honestly don’t know why you’re so upset. I’m assuming they already knew that I was stateside to kill my mother. It wasn’t a secret in any circle that that was the plan. I’m already set to fly out this evening to some place they will never find me. I will lay low there until the whole thing blows over and the case goes cold. It works every time.” Tom frowned.

“And what exactly am I supposed to do while you are jetting halfway around the world?” Tom asked.

“Do whatever it is you normally did before you were assigned to hunt me down. It shouldn’t be that hard. The agency seems to have enough work to go around for everyone. It may not be as exciting but at least you will be flying under the radar for when I reappear again,” Bill said.

“Fine. I guess I don’t really have much of a choice in the matter,” Tom replied. “Go do your thing.” Bill raised an eyebrow at how course Tom’s tone was.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Bill asked. “I thought you would be happy you didn’t have to do what I was asking of you.”

“Bill...I…” Tom stopped himself short. “Nevermind. Just go.” Bill got up and started walking towards the door. 

“Catch you later,” Bill said, closing the door behind him.

After he left, Tom locked the door and walked into the bedroom. At the moment, all thoughts of security left his mind. He lay down on top of the comforter and pulled a pillow in close to his chest. Tom hugged the pillow tightly and rocked back and forth. He hadn’t thought that it would affect him so much to see Bill leave, in fact he had thought he would be happy he wouldn’t have to be a mole and commit acts of treason. However, pain blossomed in the center of Tom’s chest and he let out a dry sob. He didn’t want to see Bill leave. He wanted him to stay and keep him company. Bill’s nonchalant attitude upon leaving also bothered Tom. He would have thought that Bill would have wanted to say a proper goodbye. Bill had given some inclination that he returned Tom’s feelings, then again Bill was not exactly one to have feelings about anything. Tom chastised himself for having such feelings when all his training was to remain as detached as possible from the subject.

While Tom was trying to make himself feel better, he didn’t notice that someone was in the room until he felt them sit on the bed. Immediately he sat up and pinned the person down with a knife at their throat. When he saw that Bill was the one smirking up at him he backed off and closed the knife. Bill sat up chuckling softly.

“Did you really think I was going to leave without actually saying a proper goodbye?” Bill asked. “I thought you were some kind of genius.” Tom rolled his eyes.

“And I thought you were some kind of cold hearted bastard,” Tom returned. Bill stared at him in surprise for a few moments and then burst out laughing.

“You’ve got balls. Most people don’t talk back to me,” Bill said. 

“Guess I’m not as afraid of death as I thought I was,” Tom replied.

“Seriously, I don’t know what they have told you about me but I think it is mostly rumors. I don’t kill just anyone, that would have gotten me caught a long time ago. I pick a mark that I feel needs to be killed or someone hires me to do the job. Granted I do tend to extinguish the whole family but that’s just for entertainment since I am no longer just a contract killer. The fewer people alive that know about me the better. Rumors can actually be very helpful. I have no reason to kill you right now and it’s not like calling me a cold hearted bastard is that far from the truth. I might actually be a little sad if I had to kill you,” Bill said, giving Tom a wry half smile.

Bill wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and pulled him down, crushing their lips together. Tom happily obliged and ground down his hips. Bill let out an unexpected happy squeak. Tom smiled into the kiss and slid his hand between them and skillfully undid Bill's pants. Tom dipped his fingers into the waistband of Bill's pants, running his fingers over Bill's silky sink. Bill shuddered at the contact, tilting his head back and thrusting his hips upward. Tom broke their kiss for a moment to pull Bill's pants totally off before he shed his own clothes. While Tom was undressing, Bill unbuttoned his dress shirt and undid his silk tie, throwing them on the floor with the rest of his suit.

Tom stared down at Bill's naked form and admired his tattoos. Tom brushed his thumb over the star tattoo on Bill's hip, causing the other man to shiver. Tom suddenly flipped Bill onto his stomach and ran his fingers down the length of Bill's spine. He kissed both of Bill's shoulders and then kissed each vertebrate moving slowly down the spine once again. Bill sighed in pleasure and let Tom continue to caress his body. Tom smiled against Bill's soft skin, enjoying how much pleasure Bill was experiencing. Tom stuck his fingers in his mouth and coated them entirely in saliva. Bill shivered knowing what Tom was about to do.

Bill sucked in a deep breath as he felt Tom's fingers press against his anus. Bill pushed his hips up slightly letting Tom enter him. The feeling was amazing. Bill couldn't hold back the series of moans that came next. Tom smiled and prepared himself to take the place of his fingers. Tom slowly retracted his fingers causing Bill to whimper and beg him not to stop. Tom placed the tip of his dick at Bill's entrance and pushed in slowly at first before fully slamming into him. Bill let out a small scream, he hadn't ever thought about how big Tom was in that department. Tom pumped in and out at a steady pace and once Bill got used to the size, he could only feel pleasure and egg Tom on.

"Oh Tomi! Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" Bill cried, bunching the comforter of the bed up in his hands. 

Tom could only growl in response. He had had sex before but it hadn't been anything like his current situation. Tom could feel himself shaking as he tried to hold off his orgasm. Something about Bill’s danger had a strange effect on Tom. He thrust hard a few more times before he felt Bill tense up under him and scream in pleasure. At the feeling of Bill squeezing around him, Tom was unable to hold off any longer. Tom groaned before he released himself. Tom rolled off Bill and they both collapsed, breathing heavily. Bill rolled over and kissed Tom.

“I’ll be in touch,” Bill replied, grabbing his clothes and sashaying from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
 **Six months later…**

Bill sat lounging on his beach chair, sunning himself. After his last kill he needed a vacation. Owning his own island was a perk most people would never get to experience. Bill stood and slowly walked to the water. He stood there, not moving, for a few moments. Bill had never been one to go swimming in the ocean. He contested that there were too many dangers lurking in the dark depths of the deep blue sea. Bill’s dramatic flair had become even more apparent since he had left the U.S. Bill cautiously dipped his foot in the water and a warm feeling spread over him. He closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

“You certainly look relaxed today,” a man’s voice sounded from his left. Bill smirked but didn’t open his eyes.

“What do you want, Andreas?” Bill asked.

“Some of the men who have been freelancing in Eastern Europe came back with some interesting news. Apparently there is someone looking for you,” Andreas said. “They were kind enough to bring him back. I killed them for being stupid but I left the other one alive.” Bill glared at Andreas before back handing him so hard it knocked Andreas off his feet.

“Where did you put this man?” Bill questioned.

“Handcuffed in your study at the mansion. Andreja is guarding him,” Andreas replied, sitting up and rubbing his cheek.

Bill resisted the urge to kick Andreas while he was lying in the sand. Instead he stormed off towards his large home. As he raced along the beach, he passed exotic girls in skimpy bikinis, sipping champagne. He also passed several of his security men in swim trunks talking with the girls. When Bill passed, the men snapped to attention but Bill waved them off, with Andreja guarding the man no other security was necessary, she was vicious enough on her own. After a quick change into an ebony Armani suit, he pushed open the mahogany double doors to the study. Andreja immediately stepped between Bill and the captive. Andreja leaned into Bill.

“He hasn’t said anything since his arrival,” she whispered. Bill shrugged. 

Bill walked to stand in front of the prisoner and choked on the words he had been planning on saying. He waved all his security from the room, except for Andreja. He then un-cuffed the man in the chair, earning a curious look from his security guard. Andreja gave her boss an even more baffled look when the two men embraced tightly and kissed before parting arms.

“My men running into you in Europe and you asking them how to find me was a bit dramatic and a bit staged, Tomi,” Bill drawled, causing Tom to chuckle.

“You’re the dramatic one, flying to your private island which is hidden behind thousands of very well crafted shell corporations. I wouldn’t think you would employ such pathetic goons,” Tom replied smoothly.

“They were shells like my corporations. Before actually, you would have to go through my head of security, Andreas and then my Angel of Death, Andreja. I’m not easily reached when I don’t want to be. Everyone in my world knows that so you would be wise to know it too,” Bill said evenly. Tom looked at the man to Bill’s left.

“Which are you?” Tom asked. The woman sneered.

“Andreas is a lot prettier and prefers to poison people. I tear my victim’s limb from limb,” Andreja growled.

“You are sloppy, is what you are. Poison is an elegant death,” Andreas retorted barging into the study. “Bill honestly, I’m you head of security, I should be invited to meetings with people when you are laying low.” Bill glared at him.

“Don’t question me. If I determine that Andreja is enough security, that should be enough for you,” Bill snapped. Andreas clenched his jaw but knew better than to say anything. “So tell me why you’re here, Tom. I haven’t been gone for that long.”

“Doesn’t matter. I was transferred to a different team. I won’t be able to protect your interests,” Tom said. Bill narrowed his eyes, feeling suddenly suspicious. 

“As long as you are within the Agency, if shouldn’t be that hard to find some way to get the information I ask for,” Bill replied waspishly. Bill saw Tom visibly tense up. “What are you not telling me about this new assignment you were given?”

“They sent me to be undercover with you. They couldn’t technically send me undercover when you were in the states because you are still a citizen and spying on citizens in their home country is illegal. The CIA expects me to send a report every night,” Tom said. Bill felt the urge to blow a gasket but managed to keep his cool. Bill sucked in a deep breath.

“Do they know where I am?” Bill asked.

“No, all the work I did to find you I did on a private laptop in Europe which I disposed of at the end of each month. I’ve been grifting my way around to avoid using the Agency funds. I didn’t want them tracking me,” Tom explained. Bill stared at Tom for a few moments. He exchanged looks with Andreas and Andreja. A cruel smile spread across Bill’s face, Tom was much more resourceful than he had originally thought. He squared off with Tom.

“I appreciate all that you’ve done but it takes a lot more than a night in bed and throwing the CIA to earn my trust. We all have innocent blood on our hands. If you don’t kill a person of my choosing you will no longer work for me. Believe me when I saw you won’t like the type of pink slip we give out here,” Bill said. Tom narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not in the mood to be threatened, _Bill._ Tell me who you want me to kill and then I will make my decision,” Tom snapped. 

“Kill Gustav. I’m sure after that you will be properly motivated to keep your mouth shut and report that I am hard to find. The kill gives me the leverage to buy loyalty,” Bill hissed.

Tom felt his insides grow cold as Bill laughed. This was the true Bill Kaulitz. The crime financier who bordered on warlord. Tom could understand fully why everyone had scattered when Bill’s name had come up. Yet Tom wasn’t nearly as scared as he knew he should have been. Butterflies danced in Tom’s stomach. His feelings for Bill were still strong but he knew he had to proceed with caution. Killing Gustav was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. At the moment he wasn’t sure he would even be able to go through with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tom woke up slightly confused by the warm tropical breeze blowing across his face. He was even more confused when he saw an angry Andreas standing over him. He pushed himself up on his elbows and squinted in the sunlight.

“Can I help you?” Tom asked. “You interrupted my leisurely wake up.” Andreas sneered.

“I believe Bill gave you something to do and as I recall it was not to sit around and be lazy,” Andreas snapped.

“Well then you can explain to Bill why the bed is empty. He stepped out to use the restroom. He knows that I am being lazy. We were planning on spending a few days together before I head stateside,” Tom said. Andreas was about to respond when Bill walked into the room.

“Honestly, don’t you have lots to do, Andreas? I’m not paying you to harass my guests. Bushido heard something about a new item floating around on the darknet. Find out what it is and then acquire it. Let’s give the CIA something to really talk about,” Bill said. Andreas gave him a curt nod before leaving the room. Tom frowned as Bill got back into bed.

“What exactly would give the CIA something to really talk about?” Tom asked, feeling a little more worried. Bill shrugged.

“It all depends on who gets to me first and what it is they want,” Bill said. “Until you’ve killed your little friend, you don’t get to know anything more.” Tom narrowed his eyes, clearly not liking the answer.

“Are you black mailing me?” Tom asked. Bill laughed loudly.

“Of course I am! Having feeling for you does not mean I am going to jeopardize everything I have worked so hard to build. When you go back to Langley, Andreas will be escorting you to make sure all the ends are tied up,” Bill said. “You’re not getting squeamish are you, because you can’t exactly back out and live at this point?”

“Squeamish isn’t exactly the word I would use,” Tom said.

“I’m not surprised. I’m guessing disgusted is a better word for it. You’ve read my CIA file that is not redacted so you know exactly what I do, at least allegedly what I do. If you don’t like it there is only one solution at the moment,” Bill said. Now it was Tom’s turn to laugh.

“I wouldn’t say disgust either. It’s just weird being on this side of the law. My whole life I’ve heard how horrible a life of crime can be. I’ve also seen firsthand how ugly it can get. So how on earth is your life so damn glamorous?” Tom questioned.

“I’ve always allied myself with powerful people. When the leaders of Russia and North Korea are fond of your company, a life of crime is easy. I’ve always known how to get what I want and where to get it. I didn’t just wake up and decided to be a crime financier. I started small in wet work and the rest came later. When I was much younger, before the killing started, I was a thief and a fence,” Bill said. Tom raised an eye brow at Bill while pulling him closer.

“Really? The president of Russia enjoys your company?” Tom asked. “I didn’t know older men were a thing for you. And North Korea? Honestly?”

“I only play chess is Korea. Kim says it keeps his mind young. Though keeping his mind sharp has only made him more unpredictable. Vladimir on the other hand is one of my favorite men to spend the night with,” Bill laughed. Tom looked shocked and Bill quickly took notice. “You look like a slapped mackerel.” 

“I could have gone my whole like without knowing any of that information,” Tom said.

“You asked and since we’re on the same side now, I figured I would just tell you the truth,” Bill replied. Bill kissed him softly before snuggling back into the fluffy pillows.  
****  
When Andreja walked into the villa’s courtyard, she was surprised to find Andreas pacing around furiously. Andreja laughed softly to herself. She knew how Bill played his game. That was why Andreja had only ever fought for Bill. She never mixed business with pleasure. Andreas was still under some strange delusion that Bill really loved him. Though Andreja had always thought Bill would never find the right person for him, Tom seemed to be fairly close to what he needed.

“Why do you let Bill get under your skin like that? It shouldn’t come as a surprise that he is back to his old ways of sleeping around. He is always like that after a kill,” Andreja said. Andreas growled in frustration and refused to stop pacing.

“I know, but there is something about Tom that is changing Bill into someone a lot scarier. Going at the CIA head on is a suicide mission,” Andreas said.

“You’re sounding paranoid again. There is nothing special about Tom or the man he is going to kill. It’s just someone who has made themselves a liability,” Andreja replied. “Bill comes back to you every time. This time isn’t going to be any different.” Andreas chocked on his scoff.

“There is no such thing as him coming back to me. His heart belongs to someone else. Someone that only Bill and I know that identity of. That’s who Bill goes home to,” Andreas said in a harsh whisper. Andreja put her face in her hands and groaned at the thought.

“I always knew there was a reason you two traveled to Belgrade so many times in a month. I don’t want to know who it is unless Bill is asking me to go protect them,” Andreja said. "Keeps me out of the crossfire a little longer."

“Another fun fact, Bill’s husband is a pretty scary guy and likes to bury people alive. Apparently he is used by every intelligence agency in the world and by every criminal terror organization to carry out hits and government dirty little secrets. He is as close to the definition of a mercenary as it gets. His only loyalty is to Bill. Bill is untouchable,” Andreas said. “The real reason everyone is so scared of Bill is because there is someone much more terrifying and powerful to answer to if he gets hurt.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Andreas walked into Bill’s suite the next morning and was surprised to find his boss alone in bed. Bill chuckled darkly at the surprised look on the other man’s face. Bill shook his head slowly.

“Don’t look so surprised, Andi. I sent Tom back to the CIA. Andreja has gone along for the ride. Hopefully when they get back you can start training Tom in what a head of security does,” Bill said. Andreas shifted uncomfortably. 

“Are you having me train my own replacement?” Andreas asked. “That’s cold even for you.” Bill rolled his eyes at Andreas’s jealousy.

“He is for my husband. You have firsthand knowledge of what happens when he catches someone with me,” Bill said. “I’m not sure how he found out about Tom but if you told him I promise I will make your life a living hell.” Andreas narrowed his eyes.

“I would much rather see you with Tom than your husband so trust me when I say that it wasn’t me,” Andreas replied. He kissed Bill on the forehead. “I’m going to go pack up the jet with everything we need for the next two weeks."

_**Memory**  
Bill wrapped his arms tightly around Andreas and snuggled his nose into the crook of his neck. On his way back to Belgrade to see his husband, Bill had decided to take a detour through Paris; the city of light and love. When Bill pulled away from Andreas, they each looked content. They continued to hold hands and walk through the little side streets, occasionally stopping in the little shops. After a few more turns, the couple ended up at the town home Bill had purchased. They hurried inside, eager to sample each other’s bodies. However, the moment they set foot in the small sitting room, Bill realized the mistake he had made. Lounging on the couch was Bushido, Bill’s husband. He calmly set the book he was reading down on the coffee table._

_“I see you decided to leave me out of your romantic getaway. I have to admit, that hurts my feelings. After all, our marriage is supposed to be about more than just sex and business,” Bushido hissed. Bill dropped his grip on Andreas’s hand and moved away from him. Nothing except pain came from taking a stand against Bushido. Andreas on the other hand was willing to fight._

_“I didn’t even know that you cared about Bill. From what I’ve heard, you are more cold and distant than he is. If you really loved him, you would at least pay some attention to him,” Andreas snapped._

_Cold fury spread through Bushido. He advanced on the other male whom he had a good three inches over. He stared down at Andreas for a brief moment before wrapping his fingers around his throat. Bushido squeezed so tightly that Bill was almost positive he was going to snap Andreas’s neck. In a split second of panic, Andreas tried to fight back, but the effort was in vein. Bushido had a vice like grip and didn’t plan on giving up his leverage anytime soon. Stars began to cloud out his vision and he gasped for breath, fighting with everything he had to remain conscious. Bushido knew that he needed to decide quickly if he was going to end a life or let him live in fear. He knew that killing Andreas would leave Bill fairly upset, but his rage was blinding._

_“If you promise me, never to hide your intentions with Bill ever again, I will let you live. But if I ever find out that you are meeting up in secret again, I will kill both of you without so much as a second thought,” Bushido whispered. “Do I make myself clear?” Andreas did his best to nod and when he was released he sucked in a sweet breath of air. When Andreas looked at Bill he felt his heart break. Bill’s large brown eyes were full of tears and he was clinging tightly to Bushido's arm._

_“You should go back to my villa. We will just use Bushido's security team,” Bill whispered. Andreas said nothing. He simply turned around and left the town home, not trusting himself to keep his promise to Bill’s husband if he looked back at the man who held his heart._

_Once Andreas had gone, Bushido gave Bill a truly hurt look. Bill let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the couch. Bushido sat down as well and put his hand lightly on Bill’s leg._

_“Do you really dislike me so much that you would rather sleep with your head of security? Or is this something deeper, like you being afraid that I am going to leave you?” Bushido asked. “I need to know because I’ve fallen in love with you but I refuse to look like an idiot and get my heart broken.” Bill put his head on his husband’s shoulder._

_“I sleep with him after a kill because I don’t want you to see me after something like that. I am always ashamed to be so aroused after taking a life, especially if I strangle them,” Bill said. Bushido gave him a soft and loving look._

_“That is nothing to be ashamed of but if you need that part of your life to remain private I can respect that. As long as nothing develops between you and whatever man you choose to bed,” Bushido said. Bill kissed Bushido and climbed into his lap._

_“Hopefully you can be the man I run to one of these days,” Bill whispered.  
End of Memory_

“Are you all packed for your trip to Belgrade?" Andreja questioned, startling Bill who had drifted back to sleep. “From all of Andreas’s grumbling it doesn’t sound like your husband appreciates you being late.” Bill groaned.

“Why can’t you just tranquilize me and let me sleep through the whole flight. And what are you doing here?” Bill snapped, climbing out of bed. “I thought I sent you to keep an eye on Tom to make sure he doesn’t help that Gustav kid fake his death.”

“When I arrived at the airport I got a call from a man named Bushido. He said that your husband wanted you to have extra security with you on this particular trip. He said your husband is in the middle of a deal this week and doesn’t want one of his clients trying to renegotiate the price by using you for a K&R,” Andreja said. “He sounded oddly worried for someone just passing on the message.” Bill snorted.

“Bushido is my husband. He just wasn’t going to risk exposing himself over the phone,” Bill said. Andreja smiled.

“That’s sweet that he is legitimately worried for your well-being,” Andreja said, causing Bill to turn a deep shade of pink.

“You know, just because he is a warlord doesn’t mean he doesn’t love his husband. He has taken two bullets for me which is saying a lot because Bushido is even better protected than I am. His security team is scary. And, right before we got married, I was used in a targeted K&R. Bushido killed everyone who was even remotely connected to the men who grabbed me. Needless to say, no one has ever tried anything like that again,” Bill said. Andreja looked thoughtful.

“No wonder Andreas hates the man,” he replied. Bill shrugged.

“He hates my husband because Bushido has given me the ability to walk this earth freely without fear of the criminal underworld. Andreas has an ideal version of me that he holds up on a pedestal so he doesn’t have to think about the horrible things I do or am I am planning to do. Bushido on the other hand simply joins in and gets just as much blood on his hands as I have on mine. Bushido is what I need and he doesn’t have to change a thing about his personality,” Bill said.

“So he is typical jealous ex,” Andreja mused.

“That is a perfect description,” Bill laughed. “It fits with all his grumbling.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors you may find!

Chapter Nine

Bushido sat at the private hanger sipping champagne and reading a book. He ran his hand over his head and rubbed his eyes, trying not to count how many minutes late his husband was. Bushido had received five threats against Bill’s life before he had eaten breakfast. As confident as he was that Bill would be fine, he was not going to leave anything to chance. Fifteen more minutes passed and Bushido couldn’t sit still any longer. He tossed his book to the side and began pacing around just as the private jet taxied up to the hanger. Bushido pushed his aviators in to place before he walked to meet the plane. Andreas and Andreja were the first to get off the plane. Andreja shook Bushido’s hand while Andreas just glared at him. Bushido laughed at the blonde’s facial expression. 

“You look like you spent the whole flight sucking on a lemon. What’s got you all pissy?” Bushido taunted.

“I have to deal with you for the next two weeks,” Andreas snapped.

“Don’t think I am any more thrilled about it than you are,” Bushido growled. At that moment, Bill emerged from the jet. He grinned and ran to his husband. They kissed passionately and Andreja couldn’t help but look surprised while Andreas continued to look sour.

“Did your flight go smoothly, darling?” Bushido asked. “I was starting to get worried that something had happened to your plane.” Bill shook his head.

“Everything went fine. We were only fifteen minutes late, love. Why are you so worried about me?” Bill asked, a frown creasing over his face. “What’s happened?” Bushido pulled Bill close and squeezed him tightly. Cold fear was pulsing through his body. Bill’s worry grew when he felt the ever so slight tremor running through his husband’s body.

A slight distance away and out of earshot, stood Andreas and Andreja. Normally Andreas would have been annoyed for being left out, but this time he was more curious than anything. The two had been married for several years and in that time period, Bushido had proved on more than one occasion that he was not one for physical affection. The only time Andreas had seen Bushido cling so tightly to Bill was just after he had gotten Bill back from being kidnapped. At the memory Andreas found himself worried for Bill’s life and safety. Andreja raised an eyebrow at Andreas’s body tensing up.

“You look upset. Is there something I should know or is this just you being jealous?” Andreja asked. When Andreas looked at him, Andreja saw tears forming in the other man’s eyes. It was not the reaction she had been expecting which caused her own body tense up.

“I’ve only seen Bushido this affectionate once before. It was after we had gotten Bill back--” Andreas was cut off by Bushido’s security team sprinting into the hanger yelling in Serbian and German. 

Andreas and Andreja pulled out their guns, running to their boss. Bill was clinging to Bushido who had a gun out as well. Everyone circled up around the two men, waiting for the threat to reveal itself. They didn’t have to wait long before an older man surrounded by his own circle of body guards came into the hanger. On both sides the men were cocking their guns but the man who was in charge waived off all his men. He stepped forward smirking as though he wanted to speak privately with Bushido but the other man only tightened his grip on Bill.

“Bushido, you seemed surprised to see me here. You honestly didn’t think I was going to stay in Germany forever did you?” the man asked.

“I didn’t invite you to my auction, so what the hell are you doing in Belgrade?” Bushido questioned. The nameless man only laughed.

“I’m here to return the favor to you for what you did two years ago. I believe I made it very clear that you don’t take from me without there being consequences. I was actually very fond of my wife as I’ve come to learn you are of your dear husband. It actually seems silly that men in our line of work fall in love and get married. We lead such dangerous and complicated lives that inevitably, our loved ones end up as collateral damage,” the man mused. He pulled out his phone for a few seconds before he replaced it back in his pocket.

A deathly silence fell over the hanger. Everyone, on both sides, was poised for a fire fight. There was no deafening crack of a sniper’s rifle but Bill suddenly collapsed to the ground. He rolled onto his back, crying and clutching at his upper abdomen. Bushido dropped to his knees and bent over Bill, wanting to keep him as calm as possible. No one bothered to stop the man from leaving. All security was surrounding and focused on Bill, though everyone was making certain to stay out of Bushido’s way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tom sat on the edge of the dock with his feet dangling in the cool lake. While Bill’s beach villa had been a nice vacation spot, Tom preferred the cool mountain air to the humidity of the tropics. There were no other cabins near the area which was why Tom had always gone to the spot to think. Even without Andreja’s watchful eyes; Tom still felt like he was somehow being watched. However, at the moment he wasn’t sure if it was by Bill or the Agency and Tom was still unsure as to whose scrutiny was worse. The longer that Tom stared into the lakes glassy reflection, the more Tom found himself wishing that Bill had asked him to kill Georg rather than Gustav. At the same time, Tom could admit to himself that his prior relationship with Gustav was behind Bill’s motivation. Tom groaned in frustration. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Gustav’s voice came from the shore, causing Tom to nearly jump out of his skin. Tom heard Gustav’s boots on the wooden planks before the other man sat down next to him, his legs crossed. 

“Look I know Jorg is probably having a field day that I’m back. I’m just not--” Tom was cut short by Gustav punching him rather hard in the arm. 

“You cleared customs under a different name so trust me when I say, Jorg isn’t the one who sent me to find you,” Gustav said. “I was looking for you which is why I knew what to look for. Jorg decided to make me your handler because it seems you've stopped checking in regularly. But it still wasn’t Jorg who sent me out on a wild goose chase looking for you.” Tom twisted around to look at him. 

“Who the hell sent you?” Tom asked. 

“A man named Bushido. The man I actually work for,” Gustav replied. “This afternoon someone by the name of David Jost shot Bill in an attempt on his life, but apparently the sniper he hired was not the best in the business so Bill is still alive. He was shot in a private hanger just outside Belgrade.” All color drained out of Tom’s face and be cried out suddenly clapping his hands over his mouth. Gustav held out his arms and Tom immediately fell into them, pulling his feet out of the water. His mind as spinning all over again but all he could do for a while was cry. Pain blossomed in the center of his chest and he tightly wrapped his fingers around Gustav’s jacket.

“Why would this man want Bill dead?” Tom questioned, moving away from Gustav and wiping at his eyes. “Granted I’m sure plenty of people want Bill dead but why this specific guy? And who is Bushido?” Gustav shrugged and rubbed his eyes.

“Bushido had this man’s wife executed two years ago when Jost decided to use Bill to re-negotiate a deal he was making with Bushido. He isn’t exactly one to take kindly to that happening. As for who he is,” Gustav hesitated slightly. “He is Bill’s husband. But more importantly, he is the man who taught me everything I know that got me recruited by the CIA.” Tom leaned back into Gustav, his head was not only reeling but his heart aching now.

“Why am I such an idiot, Gus?” Tom asked. Gustav sighed and put an arm around him. “Bill sent me here to kill you, ya know?” Gustav couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I know that and so did Bushido. We both kind of figured that if you were actually going to do it, you wouldn’t do it right away,” Gustav said. Tom could only cling tighter to Gustav. 

“Do I still have to kill you? Or can I just have you hold me forever until this goes away?” Tom whispered. Gustav ran his fingers through Tom’s hair. 

“My boss would annihilate you if you actually hurt me. So how about we go into the cabin, cuddle and watch a sad movie,” Gustav said. Tom frowned.

"Then why would Bill ask me to kill you? Does he want me dead?" Tom asked, fearing the worst. Gustav snorted.

"No, he doesn't know about me. Unlike Bill, Bushido doesn't keep his security where they can be seen. They are always in the background watching which is why Bill doesn't know who half of them are. The only person who constantly stays with him is his head of security and that isn't me. Bill didn't know what he was asking of you." Tom nodded, accepting the answer more quickly than Gustav had been expecting. The two stood from the dock and as they were walking back to the cabin they held hands.

In a state of melancholy, Tom fell onto the couch, not caring what movie Gustav chose. He felt stupid for falling for Bill but mainly Tom was livid at the man. In Tom’s book, there was no time or place for cheating. What made him feel even worse about the situation: he wasn’t the least bit surprised about the fact. Bill had proved on many counts that his moral compass didn't point due north. Gustav quickly noticed the look on Tom’s face and abandoned the search for a movie. He sat down and laced his fingers through Tom’s. 

“Bushido wants you to go work for him as his head of security. Apparently your relationship with Bill concerns him. Normally he lets Bill _do_ whomever he wants but the one condition he has is that the relationship only be about sex. He does love Bill even though the two seem so distant,” Gustav said. Tom raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Bill's feelings towards you are genuine if his husband is trying to bring you closer and squelch the threat." 

“And how exactly do I explain this to the Agency. I’ve pretty much already gone rogue and if I get caught I am charged with treason. That’s the death penalty,” Tom said. “Working for this Bushido guy sounds like a death penalty as well. I know that he took care of you and taught you everything but this is a different situation. He wants me to work for him so he can keep an eye on me. That sounds scary if I’m being honest with you.” 

“So leave the Agency. Just retire and say that Bill found you out and is now threatening your life if you don’t leave. Or you could say that you’ve had enough of espionage. We all have our breaking point. Maybe that’s what this case is for you. Or you could proceed as normal and just inform for Bill. When you are abroad, getting away with treason is a lot easier than you would think,” Gustav said. “Bushido doesn’t want you to be a mole within the Agency if that makes you feel any better about the situation. He also isn’t just trying to keep an eye on you. He has read your file and your stats on security and sharp shooting. You are an asset that he doesn’t want slipping away. As much as he loves Bill, he knows that Bill has always been more interested in wet work than the actual business side of financing crime. All you would have to do is keep Bushido alive."

Tom could feel his whole body shaking. He wanted nothing more to run away and hide under his bed at his parent’s house. He wanted to hide from Bill, Bushido, the CIA and the world. Tom felt sick to his stomach and leaned over, putting his head between his knees. He had no idea what to do, and death was starting to sound like a pretty attractive option. However, he couldn’t deny the fact that he had strong feelings for Bill even though he wasn’t sure he could get over the detail that he was married. Taking the job for Bushido would at least guarantee him the option that he could always see Bill. Even if he couldn’t have a relationship with the man he was no doubt starting to fall for, the sex had been amazing and he wasn’t exactly one to say no to sex. Tom ran his fingers through his hair and wiped away the last of his tears. He looked around the cabin knowing it could be a very long time before he ever set foot in the house again. Then he looked back at Gustav and kissed him deeply suddenly feeling anchored to the world again. When he pulled away the other man was positively grinning at him though Gustav knew the kiss was not of a romantic nature.

“So, I should book you the first flight to Belgrade?” Gustav asked, pulling his mini laptop out and typing at lighting speed. Tom snorted.

“You better book two seats because you’re coming with me, dear handler. Just call Jorg and tell him that you’re worried about me going off books. Sometimes I do have a tendency to be overly…zealous with targets,” Tom said. It was in no way a lie. Whenever the CIA needed to use enhanced interrogation tactics with a terrorist or other target, Tom was always the man they called in for the job.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Trumper,” Gustav grumbled. He was already multitasking and when he pulled out his phone to call the deputy director, he had to stop what he was doing on the computer. He wasn’t about to make a slip just because he was trying to do too many things at once.


End file.
